IRON MAN VS PREDATOR II: BLOOD & STEEL
by alden.davis.980
Summary: The Predator is back in New York City, he's taking another bite out of the Big Apple, and he's in for another thrill of the hunt, and the only thing that stands in his way is...Iron Man, the high-tech armored avenger, who he came face-to-face with during their last encounter. Now, Iron Man, with the help of Black Widow and Hawkeye. It's an urban battle for survival.


"IRON MAN VS. PREDATOR II" BLOOD & STEEL"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, fan-made sequel of Iron Man, aided by the Black Widow & Hawkeye takes on the Predator. The characters of "Iron Man, the Black Widow & Hawkeye" is owned by Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures and the characters of the "Predator" universe created by Jim & John Thomas and it's owned by 20th Century Fox and Dark Horse Comics.

The story opens after Iron Man - aided by the Black Widow and Hawkeye - successfully apprehends a criminial during a drug-related homicide. The criminal reveals that his boss, a crime lord named Alberto Cardoza, has put a price on Iron Man's head. The Black Widow and Hawkeye begins their own manhunt for the potential assassins. Shortly after the capture, a strange, luminous object (reported to be a meteorite) lands beyond the Hudson River. A lone marksman attempts to make a shot at Iron Man as he patrols the streets, but is killed by an invisible creature. The victim is one of seven hired assassins tasked with tracking and killing Iron Man.

The creature kills several police officers at the police station, injuring others, including Detectives Schaefer and Rasche, before retreating to contact Iron Man and his two comrades. After investigating a crime scene where two of Cardoza's associates were killed and the Black Widow knocked out (and immediately assessing that this is the work of yet another Predator), Iron Man is contacted by Detective Schaefer beyond the city limits. Iron Man is ambushed by the creature, only to be saved by the timely arrival of the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Another one of Cardoza's assassins is eliminated by the Predator when he tries to steal the kill during the fight.

Now informed on the creature's identity, the Black Widow follows leads on Cardoza, avoiding two assassins that kill each other accidently. The FBI arrive, revealing their plans to set up a specialized strike force to kill the creature on sight. Iron Man, the Black Widow and Hawkeye both confront Cardoza himself, but all are attacked, and Cardoza is murdered in his own loft. Another one of Cardoza's assassins is apprehended afterward. Iron Man tracks the alien down, only to find the Predator dead, but it's not the same Predator, and it's own head has been taken. When another Predator retrieves his fallen comrade in plain sight of him, Iron Man deduces that these two are not tracking him, but rather the Predator rampaging through the streets of New York City, who seems to have no qualms in killing members of its own species.

After disabling one of Cardoza's two remaining assassins, Iron Man regroups with Detective Schaefer, now aided by the FBI. They plan to use signal flares to lure the creature out of the open, where they can assault it. The attempt fails: Both federal agents are killed, a non-threatening Predator is mistaken for the real killer and is injured (perhaps dying), and one of the team, Lt. Marston, is captured by the true killer and is taken hostage. Iron Man, the Black Widow and Hawkeye track it back to its ship, followed by the last of Cardoza's assassins, who is also brutally slaughtered by the creature. It overpowers the both of them, but Lt. Marston sacrifices his life, impaling the Predator with its own spear, though the creature lives long enough to activate the ship's engines. As Iron Man, the Black Widow and Hawkeye escape the fleeing vessel, another ship appears and follows, opening fire on the vessel but the vessel with Iron Man and his two comrades made it back to Earth in New York. The story ends with General Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts the Armored Avenger, alarming him about H.Y.D.R.A. forces are attacking the United Nations Headquarters; a relative relief to the other-worldly troubles.


End file.
